1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to parallel to serial data transmission and, in particular, to a parallel to serial transmitter with a low to high voltage conversion output driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computing, bit serial transmission is the transmission of several bits one after another, with all the bits transmitted over a single wire. If operating at the same clock speed, a serial channel is slower than a parallel channel. Modern computer bus technology (e.g. S-ATA, USB) often uses serial transmission since serial digital circuits are easier to design and clock speed can be increased to make up for lower efficiency. As a result, to accomplish high speed data communication, parallel to serial transmission is often used to transform low speed parallel input data to high speed serial data.